


We Are The Monsters

by LiinHaglund



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Family Drama, Family Reunions, Female Laufey (Marvel), Frigga (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Gen, Good Laufey (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Kid Loki (Marvel), Kid Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Out of Character, POV Frigga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiinHaglund/pseuds/LiinHaglund
Summary: Sometimes Frigga wishes she was a better parent.





	We Are The Monsters

Frigga stood next to her husband, little Thor's hand in hers. Two healers had Loki on a cot. All around them stood armed guards in polished uniforms. Their capes fluttered in the mild breeze.

Opposite to them were a group of Frost Giants in a similar formation. Guards. Healers waiting to get their hands on their future patient. Royalty.

“Laufey,” Odin said.

“Allfather,” the woman said, an here Frigga found herself surprised. She had always assumed that Laufey was male. There is no mistaking it now. The one speaking is female, even though she is muscled and clearly a warrior.

“I thank you for -”

“Spare your lies for someone who will listen,” Laufey hissed. “You think me blind?”

“I had not planned to mistreat the child.”

“Is that supposed to make it _better_?” Laufey sneered while she walked up to Loki and picked the sick child up. She was much gentler with him than Friggas thought was necessary. She carried him to the healers she had brought. Once in their care she spun on her heal, walked straight up to Odin and punched him in the face, not a trace of gentleness left.

The Einherjar guards shifted uneasily.

“Does your wife know? Does she know that while your men raped my oldest you stole my youngest?” Laufey asked, eyes not on Odin, but on Frigga. “She lived, you know, despite everything they did after they were done raping a child not yet in puberty.”

Odin stayed silent, rubbing the bruise on his jaw.

Frigga was glad Thor had yet to be gifted with the Allspeak. Frankly, she wished she could not understand what Laufey was saying.

“And now you bring the stolen child here, because you could not figure out how to keep the little thing healthy.”

If Frost Giants could kill with looks alone, Odin would have been nothing but dust, Frigga guessed.

They did seem to have another power, something much more miraculous. While the Aesir healers had given Loki less than a year to live with his condition, he appeared to sit up and move easily now. Frigga felt her heart ache. She had done everything she knew for Loki, and it had never been anywhere near enough.

Laufey had noticed the child too, and she walked up to Loki. She gave his nose two gentle taps with one of her fingers and then kissed his cheek, and Loki looked at her as if she had hung the moon.

“ _Mama_?” he asked hesitantly. Cautiously.

Laufey answered something not translatable by Allspeak. Frigga knew a ritual when she saw one. She had several of her own with both her children, but this... she had never known about this small ritual. This little thing shared between mother and child. Loki had. Loki knew the ritual and he teared up, probably because it had been so long since anyone had succeeded in doing the right thing.

“Mama!” Loki yelled and threw himself at Laufey, who easily caught him.

“Mum?” Thor asked.

Frigga felt her own tears run down her cheeks. Loki had never said “mum”, always a polite “mother”, and it hurt worse to realize that he had known. She should have guessed that. Loki had never wanted to see the boy in the mirror, he had never liked to be touched or held. When prompted he had always whined that they were too rough.

“Shush.”

Laufey handed Loki over to a man who did a ritual similar to the one Laufey had, but Loki was crying in earnest now and whatever he said was too garbled to hear from where Frigga was standing. It was clear that he knew this man.

Thor was kicking at the ground when they started to break the spell that kept him hidden under an Aesir guise. “Look at your brother,” she told Thor.

“Why are they making him a monster?” Thor asked fearfully, clutching at her skirts.

“Not a monster Thor, a Frost Giant.”

“But _mum_ , Frost Giants _are_ monsters!”

No, Frigga thought, _we are_.


End file.
